


The Human AU Nobody Asked For But I wrote Anyway

by FaeQueenLulu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Memes, Ziggs is a troll, im not sorry, kennen and lulu are the best of friends, mentions of abuse, more Yordles show up, people think they're in a poly relationship with tristana, seriously i balance a lot of characters randomly send help, seriously oh my god the fluff, somebody hug Veigar please, suicidal character, talk of depression, you get a meme and YOU get a meme and EVERYONE GETS A MEME, you might get diabetes from Kennen and Lulu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueenLulu/pseuds/FaeQueenLulu
Summary: Alternative Title: Big 3-way Relationship Energy BUT IT'S ACTUALLY NOT HA-HAAlternative to the Alternative Title: I also ship Kennen and Lulu but prefer Veilu so I'm pushing the boundaries and I'M NOT SORRYI'm bad at titles. I'm not sorry.In a world where the Yordles are humans, and League of Legends is an MMORPG, the small guild named Bandle City is a group of friends who love to mess around.
Relationships: Lulu & Kennen & Tristana, Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Light Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WHOLE THING WAS WRITTEN WITHOUT CHAPTER MARKERS AND NO CLEAR PLACE TO PUT THEM SO HAPHAZARDLY THREW THEM IN I'M SORRY BUT NOT SORRY
> 
> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! for talks of abuse, depression and suicidal desires in this chapter. I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER OKAY?

Years. It had been years since the MMORPG known as League Of Legends had been created. It had been 10, long, glorious years of the best MMO in the world, and it was still going strong, being constantly updated with more story, gear, abilities, mounts and more. It had changed drastically over the years, getting newer and better graphics, new areas to explore, new PvP maps and more.

Though many had stopped playing over the years, many more had continued or started. One that had continued to play, and loved it just as much as the first day, was a young woman named Lucelia. In her early twenties, she’d been playing the game for roughly eight years, every day that she could. She had many friends across the game, and was a member of one of the most powerful guilds in the entire game - which was also the smallest of the powerhouses. Comprised of only 14 members, it was a force to be reckoned with.

Small but mighty, just like the members themselves, the guild had only one race, known as the Yordles. The guild known as Bandle City prized companionship and bonds over all else, and thus had the best team work of all the guilds, rivaled only by the massive guild called Demacia, and perhaps Ionia. It was fitting that all the powerhouse guilds were named after areas within the game, and even went so far as to uphold that area’s known ideals.

While Bandle City prized companionship, the race of Yordles excelled in all forms of combat, especially magic. Yet, very few played the race, believing that they were much weaker than the Humans, Aspects, many types of Voidborn and many types of Vastaya. Yordles were also much less humanoid than the rest of the races(bar the Voidborn), and thus less visually appealing if fluffy cuteness wasn’t your thing.

For Lucelia, Yordles were the best race in the game, and always would be. Known in game as Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, she was a support for her guild, and the  _ only  _ one, at that. She had her work cut out for her in PvP and dungeons, being the only one who could heal anyone in the entire guild, filled with damage powerhouses and supertanks. 

The game was highly customizable, and very few could do the same things as another… And as far as the Bandle City guild went, nobody was the same. They all had their role to play, and could do things the others could not. Her two best friends outside the game, Tristana and Kennen, known as Megling Gunner and Heart Of The Tempest respectively, were prime examples of that. 

Tristana, as her screen name implied, was a gunner. Unlike most others of that class, she carried a canon, and was absolutely unafraid to use it to pelt people with explosive pinecones of utter destruction. Her basic attacks hit like a truck since her class typically had high attack and she spec’d into damage, and since the Yordle race naturally excelled in everything especially magic, her spells hit really hard as well, which she’d made sure to choose specifically to be as explosive as possible. Her favorite one was a bomb she could attach to an enemy. Hit it three times, and it’ll detonate at max power, dealing massive damage to the target and everything around it. She’d also spec’d into critical hit chance.

Kennen, on the other hand, had spec’d into magic and agility. He’d chosen the ninja class, and then took the elemental route, specing into only lightning. He’d chosen a path that allowed him to throw electrified shuriken, and combo his spells with them. He wasn’t afraid to ‘cocaine ball’, as he called it, into the middle of a group of enemies and unleash a massive electrical storm around him, at all. He knew he’d be fine, trusting his most beloved companion to keep him safe. Lulu was rather good at her job, and one of her favorite spells comboed so very nicely with his; it was called Wild Growth. The spell was but one of many in her bag of tricks, but it was extremely useful.

Wild Growth was a single target spell that turned the target into a giant - increasing their health and attack radius tremendously, as well as knocking any enemy close enough off their feet. And to top it off, the target gave off a slowing aura that made it hard to run away. They were a force that most players ran from in PvP, just the two of them.

The fourth in their little group, was one that did not know them personally, which Kennen was thankful for. The fourth, was known as Veigar, the Master Of Evil. Despite his name, he was actually rather nice, Kennen had learned. He tried to be distant from the members of the guild, and gave out as little info about himself as possible. However, despite this, he’d formed a very close friendship with Lulu over the years since she’d joined the game. They were the only true casters in the guild, and despite how powerful Kennen was, Veigar was overwhelmingly strong.

It was rumoured that he was the strongest mage in the entire game. Having played since very early Beta, Veigar had access to spells and abilities that none other had. He didn’t participate in PvP very often, or even run dungeons with others, unless specifically asked to by Lulu. And  _ only  _ Lulu.

He claimed that he was too powerful, that it made PvP and dungeons extremely boring; he also claimed that since Lulu was the only other true mage in the Guild, as well as the only support and damn good at her job, she was the only one worthy of asking his power be used, and his attention. That she was his only equal.

In reality, he simply didn’t want many friends, and had grown a soft spot for her over the years. Even when the others were upset, angry or sad, she was always there to try to make everything better. She was always there, for everyone, including him. She’d always managed to put a smile on his face, even in the days he’d simply wanted to curl up and die, which was most of them. Depression was hard to deal with, and was a battle he’d been fighting for a majority of his life. But somehow, this person he knew only over the internet, was able to make him feel not quite as miserable.

She’d begged him since the day she found out he battled depression, to see a professional, and get help. She’d been the only one. He'd listened, nonetheless, after the first time he heard her cry. He'd accidentally scared her one night, having gotten into a very, very dark headspace. He'd told her that night he didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting. That he was ready to finally lose his battle, and wanted to hear her voice one last time before he did. She'd broken down into tears and begged him for the upteenth time, sobbing, to get help. It broke him to hear her so distraught, and couldn't bear to do something that would hurt her, no matter how much he wanted to die. She forced him to stay in a call with her the whole night, to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself, and the next day he contacted a professional, leaving the call with Lulu active so she could hear him do as asked. So she could know he would try.

She’d been the only one he’d known, that had ever made him feel truly cared for. He hated that he couldn’t know her in real life, though he thought it was perhaps for the best; he doubted that he’d ever let her leave his side, if they’d met, and he didn’t know if she’d like that. He’d never admit it to a single soul, not even her, but he loved her. He loved her, with every fiber of his being.

But he felt he didn’t deserve her. She was so bright and happy, and tried so very hard for everyone. Lulu deserved better than a depressed, antisocial shut-in. She was the sky, the sun, the stars, the moon, and completely out of his reach. In his mind, he was lower than the dirt beneath the ground she walked on… Yet, for some reason, she continuously gave him her attention. Showered him in affection. He wouldn’t complain. He, guiltily, pretended she was his, sometimes. Pretended that the air kisses, hugs and pats her avatar showered his with daily, meant something. He knew it was simply how she was, she hugged and pet the others in the guild as well… Though, the air kisses were reserved for him, Tristana and Kennen.

Currently, the two mages were doing their daily tasks in the game, together. 

_ "So… I'm meeting a... friend... from work for lunch today."  _ Veigar said quietly, over the Discord call they were in, as they ran about the virtual world of Runeterra together.

"Really?! That's awesome!!" Lulu chirped excitedly, glad to hear that he was getting out of the house  _ willingly _ for once. "I hope you have fun."

_ "He's an okay guy, but… I'd rather stay home."  _ He sighed, watching the dual-seating dragon mount he piloted fly, carrying the two of them towards the Kingdom of Demacia, where one of their Dailies was located.  _ "My therapist says I need to interact with people more, outside work and offline." _

Lucelia couldn't help but smile, proud of her friend for trying. She was so very, very proud of him. She knew it had to be extremely hard for him, but he'd seemed to be handling life a little better with almost every visit to his therapist. Of course, there were times where he'd come back seeming worse off for a little bit, but he'd bounce back stronger with her support.

She remembered him telling her how he was always alone, even as a child, and when he finally wasn’t, he was abused by his adoptive father. She remembered him breaking down into tears one night, while telling her his past, and the biggest source of his depression. His birth parents had given him up for adoption, leaving him on the doorstep of an orphanage with nothing but a blanket. While he was in the orphanage, he didn’t get much attention from the caretakers, and none of the other kids wanted to play with him. He was naturally shy and soft spoken, and wasn’t the type to approach others. The few who did try to befriend him, were adopted soon after, leaving him alone once more.

A few had met him to see if they wanted to adopt him, but changed their minds for one reason or another that he hadn’t been told. When he’d finally been adopted, he was almost seven. He’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d have a happy life now. The man who had adopted him was alone like he was, and seemed to be very nice. He talked up what it’ll be like to live with him, said he’d get to have plenty of toys, and his own room, and that little Voltaire would be treated like a prince. Spoiled and very loved.

He’d lied. By the time a social worker had come to check on them a month later, he’d been terrorized, beaten, threatened, mentally and physically abused into submission. The man was smart. He’d managed to hide his horrible acts, through lies and a silver tongue. Voltaire had been given his own room, and lots of toys, that was true. But it was just to make him look good when the social workers came to visit.

He covered up any injuries the boy had, and if noticed, played them off as playground accidents or bullies at school. If Voltaire was questioned, he simply used the stories that he was told to use, under threat of  _ even worse treatment. _ They weren’t all lies, for he did have bullies in school. It was rough being the quiet, timid bookworm in the back of the class. He didn’t have friends. It made him an easy target.

It was a wonder he had been able to play the game at all. Thankfully, the schools had given him laptops for schoolwork, and they were actually pretty decent. When homework was done, and the tyrant in his home had gone to bed, he snuck onto the game and played a few hours, before taking a nap, and starting the day. It was the only happiness he had.

The moment he was old enough to get a job, he did, and saved every penny he could to get out. It took a while, with his tormentor taking a lot of the money he’d earned. Now he lived alone in a small, cheap apartment, and was the lead manager of his job, which Lulu believed was a bookstore.

"Part of why you're depressed is because you’re alone a lot, right? It makes sense he'd tell you that." She said softly, "Online friends can only do much for you, in the not being alone department. I wish I could meet you in person, I'd give you the  _ biggest  _ hug!"

_ "Careful what you wish for, Lu… Or one day you might have to deal with an extra shadow."  _ Veigar quietly replied, directing the mount to land at their destination. They had to check in with the Mageseekers, and do a quick scouting route, to boost their reputation with them for the ability to upgrade their gear with Petricite enhancements.

"I'd be okay with that. It'd mean I'd be able to actually hug you, when you need me… Not just an avatar." 

Oh, how that made his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than that exact thing. Maybe one day, just maybe, he'd take the risk. He'd used the rules of the game as an excuse not to meet up with her in the past, when in reality he was afraid she'd dislike him if they met in person, and even farther back because he was with the evil man that had adopted him, and was afraid he’d hurt her, too. He was ugly, and disgusting in his eyes. He had many scars, and piercings. He hated his face. He hated his hair. He hated his body. He hated everything that was  _ him _ . He was scared she would too. He knew he wouldn't survive if she hated him. She was  _ everything  _ to him - including his only reason for living. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he didn’t care… Any excuse was a good excuse, especially if it was her.

When he didn't respond, she spoke again. "When do you have to leave?"

_ "...After this." _ He sighed, really not wanting to go. " _ You'll be on later, right? _ "

"Yup yup! Kennen and Tristana wanna see if we can find the entrance to Ixtal today. I think the whole guild is planning to go." 

_ "Since it's new, I'll come along. I want to find it too. I heard that we can learn new magic from the Ixtal mages. Powerful, elemental magic." _

He could hear Lulu excitedly, rapidly patting her desk with both hands. Veigar smiled, chuckling softly. He couldn't even see her, and didn't even know what she looked like even after 8 years, but she was unbearably cute to him. He didn't care what she looked like. She could have been uglier than a Voidborn and still be the cutest thing to ever walk the planet, in his eyes. He doubted he'd be able to find her ugly, even if she was.

Sadly, the mission didn't take long. They just had to interact with a few glowing spots to watch for anything suspicious, before reporting back to the Seekers. 

_ "Guess it's time for me to go."  _

"Have fun, Vei~" Lulu sang, grinning widely at her screen despite him being unable to see. Instead, what he  _ could  _ see was her avatar hugging his and the air kiss blown his way.

He chuckled softly,  _ "I'll try."  _

Simultaneously, he disconnected from the call and logged out of the game. A moment later, he was offline on Discord. Lulu left the call as well, and logged out. She had things to do around the house. 

After about, oh, an hour and 40 minutes of cleaning her small apartment, she decided that she'd had enough and wanted to go out. After making sure her bird had plenty of food for lunch, she got dressed and headed out.

Her waist length, slightly curly hair had long since been dyed a dark purple, with lavender streaks. Honestly, she'd gotten so used to having purple hair that she'd forgotten what her actual hair color was. Black? Black sounded right. She was pale, with a gentle smattering of freckles across her slightly rounded face, and the liveliest green eyes you'd likely ever see.

She had a natural bounce to her step, and a thin, graceful build. One might've thought, from looking at her, that maybe she was a dancer of some kind. Despite not having the kind of body that would make many stop and stare, she was still very lovely to look at with a small hourglass shape. Lucelia was a bit on the short side, as well, sitting at four feet nine inches.

It was hard to find pants that fit her, so a majority of the time she wore dresses and skirts, and today was no exception. It was a little chilly out, so she'd elected to wear a cozy, slightly oversized white sweater, a black knit hat that resembled a cat's head with baby pink eyes and a nose, a baby pink pleated skirt, black knee-high socks that sat just above her knees with the tops resembling cat heads to match the hat, and white fuzzy boots. 

Despite the slight chill in the air, it was very nice out, and there was a cafe within walking distance of her apartment, so she'd opted to walk there. It didn't take long.

She'd sat down by a duo of guys near the windows, who were chatting quietly. It looked like they had already eaten, and were simply chatting at this point. She'd just ordered her food when she heard one of them say "Look at the girl by the window. She's insanely cute! You should go talk to her… Even if she’s a little young."

Lucelia tried not to react, and instead looked out the window, though she listened to them carefully. She heard the other one huff, and could practically  _ hear  _ his eyes roll as he spoke, "Not interested in dating."

That voice sounded really familiar to her. She resisted the urge to look at them. 

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you think that dumb game is more important than getting a cute girl!" His friend scoffed, "Tell me that's not why."

"The League of Legends is  _ not  _ why." The familiar voice snapped, earning Lulu's completely undivided attention. "And I'll have you know I happen to be in one of the strongest guilds in the entire fucking game."

"Ooh, look at you hotshot." The other one teased, "And I suppose that you're one of the strongest members, while you’re at it?"

"I  _ am,  _ actually. To be precise, I'm quite possibly the strongest player in the entire game." The familiar one replied matter-of-factly, before quietly adding "It's the one thing in life I managed to succeed in." to himself as he stood up. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

"Oh please," The friend scoffed, "I doubt that."

Lulu stood, and quietly walked over to the table the two sat at. The one with the familiar voice had striking amber eyes, very pale skin and jet black hair. It was the typical "emo boy" hair style, slightly spiky with bangs covering one eye. He also had multiple ear piercings in each ear, a nose stud and lip piercing. He was also dressed in a dark blue hoodie with sleeves that looked to be a little too long so there were holes in the side for his thumbs, and jeans. She’d be lying to herself if she said he wasn’t attractive.

His friend was the typical pretty boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Tanned skin, perfect complexion, yadda yadda. Lulu couldn't care less, she didn't like his attitude. It was time to step in. The two paused their conversation, looking to her in surprise. They both looked to be around her age.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Lucelia said softly, as she looked up at the boy with the familiar voice, he was so much taller than her. "I couldn't help but overhear you play the same game as me, and that you were in one of the big guilds… Your friend doesn’t seem to believe you."

"I," The boy started, but couldn't seem to find the words, simply gaping at her dumbly. He.. He knew that voice! He'd know that voice anywhere!! Of course she’d come to his rescue… She didn’t even know it was him!

Lucelia smiled warmly, and it reached her eyes. "I'm in one of the big guilds, too. I have a lot of friends in the others. Maybe we know one another?"

“I-I have to go. Excuse me.” The taller boy raced out of the cafe, leaving his friend and Lucelia to stare after him in shock and confusion.

The other boy cleared his throat, making her look to him. “I’m sorry about him, he’s… I suppose you could say he’s shy. Don’t take it personally, babe.”

Lucelia shook her head, looking back to the exit again. “I… He’s so familiar. I can’t place why…” She mused, shaking her head once more, as if it would help her.

“Well, he’s gone, so, wanna keep me company, cutie?” The blonde asked, smirking at her, “I’m better company than him anyway.”   
  
Lucelia made a face, “I, uh, actually just realized,” She moved closer to the door, “I need to go.” 

Without waiting for a response, she bolted out the door. Quickly, she looked around, trying to catch sight of the taller boy, though he was already long gone. She sighed, and simply headed back home. Why did she feel a need to talk to him?

She made a sandwich at home, and let her bird out of his cage. After an hour or so of just sitting around in boredom, she got back on her computer and logged into League Of Legends. 


	2. Veigar and Lulu Flip Noxus The Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE HAD THIS TYPED UP FOREVER, I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> I'm not very happy with this story so I haven't cared to upload more of it, but nothing I do with it makes me happy with it, so... Here!

**_[The Fae Sorceress has come online]_ **

_{Poppy}: I had a great idea, I dunno why I didn’t think of it sooner!  
_ _{Lulu}: Hi guys! What’s your idea, Poppy?  
_ _{Kennen}: I hate it.  
_ _{Tristana}: He’s just jealous, ignore him, Lu.  
_ _{Lulu}: Ugghhhhhhh, c’mon, just tell me already! >_<  
_ **_[The Master Of Evil has come online]  
_ ** _{Poppy}: You and Veigar should get married._

At that very moment, two different people nearly shot two different drinks out of their noses.

_{Veigar}: What in God’s name have I logged on to?  
_ _{Lulu}: Hi Veigar! :D  
_ _{Tristana}: You guys know what the benefits of that are, right?  
_ _{Veigar}: Of marriage?  
_ _{Lulu}: Uhhhhhhh??? o.o;  
_ _{Heimerdinger}: 15% of all stats are shared between you two when in a certain proximity to one another, as well as the ability to teleport directly to the other's side.  
_ _{Teemo}: It’s a good idea, honestly. Veigar’s the strongest in the game, and Lulu’s our only support. It only makes sense to make her even stronger.  
_ _{Poppy}: Not to mention you guys are always together!  
_ _{Lulu}: Sounds like a good idea to me! :D  
_ _{Lulu}: What do you say, Veigar? Wanna marry meeeeee~? <3  
_ _{Veigar}: …  
_ _{Veigar}: I hate you all.  
_ _{Lulu}: Love you too, Veivei~ that settles it, we’re getting married!  
_ _{Veigar}: God damn it, Lulu!  
_ _{Lulu}: <3  
_ _{Kennen}: ...So about that Ixtal search…._

The entire guild had logged on to search for the lost city of Ixtal. They wanted to be the first group to find it, and had an idea as to where it could be. And so, the group had jumped into their Discord server to make coordination easier. Once the group was ready, they took off on mounts, flying for their first location: the jungles.

Poppy, on her Demacian Silverwing, led the group to their destination. Teemo and Tristana were flying on Teemo's magic mushroom cap. Ziggs was using a jetpack. Heimerdinger was being carried by a small, head mounted rocket. Corki had his handy one-person airplane, that not only was part of his skill set but also a mount. Rumble had a variety of mounts that were all part of his skill set - a series of mech for different situations. His current one was a futuristic walker with a drill and rockets in the back that he used to fly.

Kennen had a storm cloud that crackled with electricity. Kled, like Corki and Rumble, had a mount that was also part of his skill set - a, as Veigar put it, cowardly immortal newt that flies with its ears, named Skaarl. Kled had named it after his pet bearded dragon lizard in real life. Amumu was being carried on a small sandstorm. Gnar was being carried by the tail, by a giant vulture. Fizz was on the back of a flying Narwhal. 

And, of course, this time it was Lulu's turn to use one of her dual-seating mounts… Thusly, the two mages were on the back of a white Alicorn with a pale rainbow mane and tail, and left a fading rainbow trail as it flew along. Veigar wasn't a fan of the flying unicorn, but he knew Lulu loved it, so he never complained when she chose it.

_"Hey Lu,"_ Kennen started, deciding to break the peaceful silence the guild rarely had in calls, _"We still on for tomorrow night?"_

_"You guys having movie night again?"_ Teemo asked, when Lulu didn't immediately respond. He could hear faint typing from her mic - she wasn't paying attention.

_"Maybe. She got called into work last time, so we had to cancel."_ Kennen sighed disappointedly, _"I wouldn't put it past them to make it a habit."_

_"Kennen, you still came to hang out with me!"_ Lulu giggled excitedly, _"Remember? You came in for the last hour of my shift and hung out. We ate cheese cake together~"_

Kennen laughed, and Lulu could imagine him scratching the back of his head while he did, _"Yeah that's true, but I'd rather the movie night sleepover than ---"_

_"Sleepover?!"_ Poppy gasped incredulously, _"I didn't know you guys were dating!"_

_"WHA-"_ Kennen choked, and they thought they heard him banging on his chest.

Lulu giggled, _"Kennen and Tristana sleep over all the time! They have keys to my apartment and everything~"_

_"I knew you three were fucking!"_ Ziggs exclaimed, making Kennen choke harder and Tristana burst into laughter (Teemo's horrified gasp was not missed) while Lulu just went silent for a moment.

_"...I'm aware this is none of my business, but is this true?"_ Veigar finally spoke, for the first time in the call. He very rarely spoke in group calls, preferring to stay muted. However he decided to speak up, this once.

_"OH MY GOD HE SPEAKS!"_

_"Shut up, Ziggs!"_ Rumble barked, _"Let the girl answer. ...I wanna know too."_

_"It is not."_ Lulu said softly, _"They're my best friends. They're family. Why wouldn't my home be open to them?"_

Veigar chuckled softly. _"Of course you would… That's very you."_ He said softly, his voice betraying the fondness he had for the girl.

_"Veigar and Lulu, sittin' in a tree~"_ Ziggs teased, _"When are you two gonna meet up and fuck, eh?"_

_"ZIGGS!"_ Several voices called out at once, whether horrified or annoyed at what he'd said.

_"What?! You guys want them to get together!"_ The bomb-crazy Yordle replied, _"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_"They could decide they don't like each other as much, after meeting."_ Tristana chimed in, having finally calmed her laughing fit. _"I highly doubt that'd be the case, but… It's a possibility, however small."_

_"She's correct."_ Veigar sighed, _"I would bore Lulu to tears without the game."_

_"Veigar!"_ Lulu gasped, sounding almost angry, _"No you wouldn't! I love your company, and we've watched stuff together, too, y'know!"_

_"...I know."_ Veigar said softly, before the click of his mic being muted sounded.

_"We're almost there guys."_ Poppy spoke up, and the topic turned to an excited conversation about Ixtal.

It wasn't long before the group landed in a dense jungle. They could see Ixtal from the sky - Poppy had been right. However, it was protected by a barrier that prevented people from simply flying in. The group split up slightly to explore the area. However, even after 20 minutes of running around the area, they could not find any indication of an entrance.

_"I'm starting to wonder if the entrance even exists yet."_ Kennen sighed, _"I'm bored."_

_“Yeah, I… I’m not sure, honestly.”_ Poppy muttered, the boredom clear in her voice, _“So what do you guys say? Try somewhere else?”_

Meanwhile, a DM box popped up between the two mages.

_[Veigar]: Lulu, 40 degrees to your right._

Lulu turned her character, and thusly the camera, as she had been in first person to look around for things more easily missed by being in third or zoomed out more. There was a thick wall of trees that marked the border of the map.

_[Lulu]: Trees?  
_ _[Veigar]: Look carefully. Is one there just… Slightly off to you?_

The girl looked carefully, head tilting some as she leaned forward in her chair to see it better. She gasped, squeaking out a “That tree is different! Veigar, I think that’s it!” as she sent her character running towards the ever-so-slightly lower rez tree. This would either be amazing, or hilarious. 

Her squeak was met with various “what?”s and “huh?”s as several Yordles turned to watch Lulu run right into a seemingly normal tree and vanish upon contact. Several gasps and cheers erupted, along with cries of “That’s it!!”, the whole group chasing after her.

_“Lulu, how did you find that?”_ Rumble asked in amazement, as the group was met with a cutscene showing various shots of Ixtal.

“Veigar pointed it out.” Lulu replied, “He DM’d me and had me look at it. The tree is just slightly off, graphics wise. Never would have noticed it myself.”

The click of a mic was heard. Veigar cackled in his best attempt at an evil laugh, _“I could have gone in and not said anything at all! However, I decided to share my insight. You’re welcome.”_

The group burst into laughter at his antics, which only grew louder as he attempted to menacingly bark out _“Stop laughing! I’m evil! I simply decided to be generous.”_

_“I love the whole evil act, Veigar!”_ Tristana howled with laughter, _“It’s adorable. Never gets old.”_

There was a ding, as their music bot joined the call. Immediately, the sound of “When You’re Evil” cut through the laughter, which just made everyone laugh even harder.

_“Whoever did that is my hero!”_ Teemo laughed, _“I was about to do it, myself!!”_

_“You’re welcome.”_ Kennen cackled, _“Bow before the mighty Kennen! Lord of Pranks! Master of Hijinks! King of--”_

_“Stop quo--Bahaha! St-Sto-”_ The genuine laughter they didn’t expect to hear, but absolutely wanted to hear more of, was Veigar. The others managed to quiet their own laughing enough to hear his. Eight years, and they’d never once heard him genuinely laugh. They’d heard his evil cackles and howls - the act, the character, but never what was genuinely him, until now. Hard to hear someone actually laugh if they’re always muted in calls.

Lulu had heard him laugh plenty of times over the years, however. They were often in Discord calls, just the two of them, where he’d speak… Like this morning. She loved his laugh… It was her favorite.

The antics continued well into the night as they explored Ixtal and did quests. Teemo took screenshots of various places in Ixtal, making sure to get his guild members in each of them as proof of the whole guild being there. They eventually regrouped for a group picture in front of the Ixtali pyramid. Not long after, a forum post was made by Teemo, with the screenshots and “Bandle City Guild First To Ixtal” as the title.

Days passed, and every member of the guild had been awarded a special title; Discoverer Of Ixtal, for being the first group to find the hidden city. Others still had yet to find it, and many began pestering the Yordles for information as to where it was. The Noxian Guild had even gone so far as to challenge Bandle City to a guild-wide PvP war; if Bandle lost, they had to tell them where Ixtal was. 

The Yordles agreed, and set a day and time for the battle. The day before, Lulu and Veigar’s characters were wed. They’d done the most expensive one, which included cosmetic bonuses and a new mount, as well as a companion. Lulu had chosen to get purple, ethereal Faerie wings that appeared when the marriage bonus was active, and Veigar had chosen ethereal black angel wings that were far too big for his character model but were incredibly imposing because of it. The mount was a divine, feathery dragon that would hold two. As for the companion, they had a choice of over a dozen different pets, each with their own abilities and traits. However, Lulu already had a companion that was part of her skill set - a purple Faerie that would cast some of her spells as she did, as well as periodically let off healing pulses to heal anyone within range.

In the end, Veigar had chosen a purple cat that would randomly shoot homing projectiles, heal and shield him, as well as boost his stats - which then buffed the stats shared with Lulu. Lulu had chosen a little purple dragon that had the same functionality as her Faerie.

Noxus was not prepared.

The battle had been advertised on the forums, and spread around. It was publicly known that Bandle was going to fight one of the _biggest_ guilds in a guild war, for information about Ixtal. Several members of the Noxian guild had set up streams on Twitch, wanting to livestream the battle. Heimerdinger, Rumble and Ziggs had the best computers by far in Bandle City, and thus were the ones to stream the Yordle’s side of the fight.

The ones who had decided to watch from the Yordle PoV were blessed with the sounds of cackling, cheering and shouts of _“YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY VEIGAR?”_ and many others, as Veigar had gotten involved. The Noxian guild was several times the size of Bandle, and in the top three, among Demacia and Freljord. Veigar knew that despite how strong his guild was, they stood no chance without him… And he knew he’d take great joy in beating the shit out of his old guildmates.

Back in Beta, he’d been in the guild Immortal Bastion, led by a dark knight that favored maces, known as Mordekaiser. When the game left Beta, Immortal Bastion disbanded, and it’s members regrouped under the leadership of a mage named Swain. It grew in size over the years, under Swain’s leadership. He was a tactical genius, and Veigar knew the man would outsmart Bandle and lead Noxus to victory if given the chance. He was always five steps ahead.

And so, the rules were set. No Revives. Guild with the last man standing wins. It was heavily ruled in Noxus’ favor. However, when the Yordles came flying in on their mounts for their Grand Entrance, with Lulu and Veigar on their new divine dragon, several members of the Noxian guild became concerned. Up until they saw what they _knew_ was a marriage mount, with quite possibly the strongest mage in the game riding it with one of the best supports, the entire Noxian guild was certain the Yordles stood no chance. Now, they weren’t so sure. Now, they knew the Yordles stood a chance, however minuscule it may be.

The wings that appeared on the two as they demounted increased the concern, greatly. 

After honorable greetings between Swain and Teemo in the middle of the massive battleground, the battle began. With a shrieking, wild cry of “CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!” from Kled on the Yordle side, the two guilds met in one of the most chaotic battles ever seen. 

Turret fire, bombs, lighting, poison mushroom bombs, missiles, and magic rained on the Noxian guild from afar, while Poppy, Kled, Amumu and Rumble did their best to keep the enemy back while trying to stay inside the healing grove that Lulu had set around the team. It was honestly hard to get past the wall of just four Yordles, with a barrage of, well, _everything_ being flung everywhere. And if anyone (or any attacks) made it past? Lulu would shield and heal it all away, while Fizz stabbed them in the shin with his trident.

_“I’m getting bored!”_ Kennen groaned, _“This is so unfair. ...Let’s make this more fun!”_

“Kennen what are--” 

_“LEEEEROOOOOOYYYYYY JEEEEENKIIIIIIINNNNSSSSS!!”_ The shout sounded as Kennen’s character shot past the perimeter the tanks had set up, into the sea of slowly thinning Noxians, as a ball of lightning, before all hell broke loose. By all Hell, I mean a massive lightning storm of “Fuck you” that only got bigger as he suddenly became a giant, everyone within the original radius of his storm being tossed into the air. “WELCOME TO THE DANGER ZONE!”

The laughter that erupted nearly drowned out the sounds of battle, but Teemo decided to follow Kennen’s example and ran into the enemy as well, dodging around attack after attack as he moved swiftly, shooting poison darts at everyone he could, and dropping mushrooms that exploded into clouds of poison.

Kled had gotten bored with being a front-line and joined the chaos as well, charging into the middle of the enemy. Tired of being stuck simply defending, Fizz followed example and slid right into the horde of Noxians, as Corki flew overhead, raining hell upon those below him.

What looked to be a set of open claws rose from the ground around Kennen, trapping and stunning many Noxians in Kennen’s storm, as dark matter rained from the sky all around the Yordle team. The Noxians were dropping like flies. At one point, a group of assassins tried to get them from behind.

One of them was immediately obliterated by one of Veigar’s strongest moves - Primordial Burst, which resulted in Veigar cackling and shouting “YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY VEIGAR!?” Another became a Squirrel and was flung by a satchel charge into a falling dark matter comet, and died. The third was hit head on with a burst of Faerie magic, a missile from Veigar’s companion, and a burst of dark magic. They died too. Obviously.

By the end of the battle, it had come down to Veigar and Lulu, against a handful of Noxians… One of them was none-other than Swain himself. He’d finally showed himself. The two ran around, but always within casting and bonus distance of one another, dodging spells and projectiles, taking the enemies out one by one, Veigar cackling like a madman the whole time, and shouting taunts he knew they couldn’t hear.

A fog of darkness settled over the area, and at it’s center was Swain, hovering above the ground as he channeled his most powerful spell. The two Yordles’ health began to deplete, as the fog sapped their HP and healed Swain.

_“You guys have to focus Swain!”_ Teemo shouted, _“He’s gonna pop you both!”_

The two turned on him, the bird demon being transformed into a squirrel so he couldn’t re-cast the spell and pop them for the rest of their HP, and Veigar dropped an Event Horizon on top of him right as the polymorph wore out, giving the Dark Matter he’d cast time to drop Swain’s health to almost nothing, and be followed up with a Primordial Burst, officially removing Swain from the fight.

They quickly took care of the remaining Noxians, and the battle was over. Bandle had won a war against a guild several times its size. The forums on the official LoL site blew up, talking about the guild war and how much of a stomp Noxus got at the paws of Bandle. Some were saying they won only because of Veigar, which was technically true, though it was absolutely a team effort. Others were saying Bandle cheated, that Veigar was using hacks, and other things along those lines. 

And then there were those who were saying they wanted to see how Bandle would hold up against the powerhouse that was Demacia - the guild that was built around the anti-magic ideals of the in-game Kingdom. Theory was that Veigar, Lulu and Kennen would be powerless against Demacia and Bandle would be destroyed in the battle without them.

Whatever the case, Bandle City Guild was the talk of the game, and the members were in the spotlight. They even had fans now!


End file.
